Kitty Cat Boy
by sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: What if Kyoko found out about Kyo when he was a child? What could possibly change? Will not follow Fruits Basket events at all! No idea where I'm going with it.
1. Chapter 1

_I have no idea where this is going, but I hope everyone will love it. I am thinking about making it slash, but haven't decided yet. REVIEW if you have a suggestion._

**KITTY CAT BOY**

She was lonely sometimes. Perhaps that was what led her to the orange haired brat. Or maybe it was the loneliness that surrounded him that made her want to talk to him. Maybe it was the fact that Orangey reminded herself of herself as a child.

It was a slow process befriending the kid, but it was worth it. Despite being a very angry child, Orangey had spunk. She often found herself wondering if he and Tohru would like each other. Kyoko knew her little girl would adore Orangey. It was the only logical outcome she could think have should they have met.

She hoped Orangey would come and visit them when Tohru was at home. However the young boy was shy and easily scared away. Sometimes she wondered what could have made the boy as angry as she used to be.

"Hey Orangey," Kyoko greeted the boy handing him a fishcake.

He took the cake, but he showed none of his usual moods. He was deathly quiet and she feared that she would have to befriend him all over again.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

The boy handed her the fishcake and promptly threw up in the garden behind them. Kyoko immediately went to the boy's aid and rubbed his back gently. She watched him shiver slightly and fall backwards into her arms. A cloud of smoke appeared and a 'poof' sound occurred. Instead of a little boy resting in her arms there was now his clothes and a cat.

"Oh," she said in surprise.

Then the panic set in and Kyoko, holding the cat and the clothes, made a mad dash for her home. She flew inside and put the cat and the clothes on her couch.

"What did I do?" she said in a panic.

Running around her home Kyoko desperately tried to find the phone number for her local doctor's clinic. She heard another explosion and ran back out to her couch. Orangey was fast asleep next to his clothing. She stared at the child in fascination and noticed that his beaded bracelet was still around his wrist.

"Well this is different," Kyoko muttered.

"I don't wanna go home," the small red haired boy whispered half asleep.

Kyoko smiled softly at the boy and petted his hair gently.

"I don't mind if you want to sleep over," Kyoko told the boy.

She walked outside and wondered what she was going to do with the boy. She saw the spot he had thrown up and set about cleaning up the mess.

Not too long after she saw a man who was around her age job down the road. He was looking around in a desperate manner. It made Kyoko wonder if the man was a relative of Orangey's.

"Excuse me, have you seen a boy? He has red hair and is five years old," the man asked her with genuine worry.

Kyoko nodded, "Orangey? I've never seen him so sick before."

The man looked at her in surprise as Kyoko moved the bucket she had used to douse the vomit inside. She paused seeing some young children from Tohru's school walk passed. Her neighbour would drop off Tohru soon.

"He's asleep," Kyoko said indicating that he was inside with her thumb.

"Mama," Tohru called from down the street.

Kyoko looked up, grinned and waved to her daughter and her neighbours.

"Welcome home Tohru," Kyoko called back.

Soon her adorable little girl collided with her arms and they hugged each other as if they had not seen each other in weeks. Kyoko escorted the man and her child into her home.

"Remember how I told you about the boy I met?" Kyoko asked her daughter.

Tohru gave a nodded, "Orangey!"

"Yep, well he's very sick and asleep on the couch," Kyoko whispered.

"The couch!" Tohru exclaimed. "He might catch a cold!"

Kyoko smiled softly at her child and went to check on her small friend. The man was surprised to find the small boy fast asleep on Kyoko's lounge. He noticed the pile of clothing next to Orangey.

"How did he end up here?" the man asked nervously.

Kyoko felt the child's forehead and went over to the bathroom for a wet cloth. She came back out and put it on his forehead.

"He used to visit occasionally. He fainted and I caught him. After a small incident I put him on the couch," Kyoko told the man. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Sohma Kazuma, I'm in the process of adopting Kyo," the man told her.

"Who is Kyo?" Tohru asked softly.

The man gestured to Orangey on the couch and it suddenly made sense to Kyoko, "So that's his name. I sort named him Orangey when we met, so I never knew."

Tohru left the room with her school bag. Kazuma watched the small girl disappear before turning his attention to Kyoko.

"When you caught him I am assuming you saw," Kazuma said nervously.

Kyoko looked at him in surprise, "That was normal then. Thank goodness. He looked so cute!"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Kazuma asked.

Kyoko looked furious, "What do you take me for? I'm not a snitch."

"I never said you were, but if the Sohma household found out about this they would demand that you have your memory of Kyo erased," Kazuma replied.

"I promise to never tell a soul," Kyoko said gently patting the small boy's hair.

"Not my fault," Kyo whimpered gripping Kyoko's skirt.

"Kyo," Kazuma said sadly.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Kyoko asked softly.

Kazuma nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Kyoko smiled brightly and walked over to the kitchen. Tohru sat at the table reading a book and smiled at her mother.

"Will Kyo-san be alright?" Tohru asked softly.

"I think so," Kyoko replied as she made the drinks.

**KITTY CAT BOY**

_Here it is. REVIEW. FLAME? LOVE IT? Let me know. This will have some Cardcaptor Sakura in it later on. Maybe some Junjou Romantica. I miss writing about JJR. I don't have enough Misaki in my life... Oh what should I do!?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Let's get this show on the road. I am so excited. Who shall they meet and when shall they meet them?_

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Grandpa Honda had come to visit the next time Kazuma came to visit with Kyo. He knew that Kyoko knew more about the situation, but from what he could gather young Kyo was treated poorly by his family. He thought that Kazuma was very honourable to go against his family to protect a child that was not his own.

"Sometimes I think about leaving with Kyo, so he would never have to deal with the rest of our family," Kazuma spoke watching the two children play.

Kyoko smiled sadly, "Why don't you?"

"The Sohma family would retaliate and I could lose him," Kazuma told her.

Kyoko stared horrified that his family would treat a child so poorly.

"What if your last name was not Sohma?" Grandpa Honda suggested.

Kazuma paused to stare at the old man. Grandpa Honda sighed and stared at the two children building sand castles.

"If you are married and have a stable household it would be extremely difficult to remove the adopted child from the household. If you change your last name to your wife's then you will be difficult to track down legally," Grandpa Honda explained.

"Where would I find a woman willing to do that? A woman willing to give me her name to help Kyo and not for love?" Kazuma asked softly.

"So long as my last name stays as Honda I will do it," Kyoko commented softly. She then lit up like a fireball, "No funny business though! I will not sleep with a man I do not love!"

Grandpa Honda chuckled, "I think my son would approve of this."

"Kyo, Tohru, could you come over here for a minute?" Kyoko called out waving to the two children who were playing with a group of local cats.

The two children said their goodbyes to their feline playmates and ran over to the adults. Kazuma smiled seeing the small happy smile on Kyo's face. It was since making friends with Tohru that made Kyo change slowly into a happier little boy.

Kyoko knelt down to their level and asked, "How would the two of you like to be brother and sister?"

Kyo's expression changed into panic, "Why? That would be bad!"

Kazuma frowned at the fear and knelt next to his adopted son, "Kyoko and I were talking about leaving Tokyo and getting married. We would never have to see the Sohma's again. You would never have to go to the cat's house. You could be free."

Kyo silently started crying, "But I killed her. I killed my Mum."

Kazuma pulled Kyo into a hug, "Your mother was treated very badly by the Sohma's. She was treated worse than you are and she couldn't stop being sad. It was not your fault she decided to go to heaven."

Kyoko gasped and wrapped her arms around the small boy. When the smoke cleared Grandpa Honda was treated to the sight of Kyoko, Kazuma and Tohru gently hugging an orange kitten.

"I want to be with you Kyo. Will you stay with me?" Kyoko whispered gently.

"My old mind is playing tricks on me," he chuckled.

"Would you like to become a Honda, Kyo?" Kyoko asked gently.

"Yes," the kitten cried.

Kyo closed his eyes and imagined the future he would have with Kyoko. He imagined being loved as a son and a brother. He found the beautiful world hard to believe in, but he would try.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

_Does everyone want more Grandpa Honda? I have no idea if I should include him in the future._

_As always my disclaimer stays the same as the one on my profile._


	3. Chapter 3

_Two chapters in one day! I am on a roll! No Kyoko and Kazuma are not married yet. That is still to come._

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Kyoko laughed as she recounted the dilemma of finding a new home. Kazuma had arranged for one of his friends to buy the dojo and he left without a second thought. Neither had actually planned where they were going. Stopping just outside Tokyo in Tomoeda they decided to stop and get an idea of where they should go.

A young shrine maiden approached them and introduced herself as Kaho Mizuki. She explained that she had a small talent for magic and saw that they would make their home in Tomoeda. Kyoko, Kazuma and Kyo stared in shock while Tohru bounced in excitement. Mizuki explained that Tomoeda was slowly becoming a magical hotspot as several magical children had been born in the town and more would pass through.

"Would any of these people be able to help Kyo?" Kazuma asked softly.

Mizuki frowned, "I think one might. She is Kyo's age right now, so you would have to wait for her power to mature. Otherwise there are a few others that might, but again you would have to wait for them."

Kyoko and Kazuma shared a look before nodding in agreement. A small chance was better than no chance. With Mizuki's help the two contacted the local real estate agent and began moving into a modest house.

It was chaotic moving house, but Mizuki did not seem to mind that Kyo was turned into a cat repeatedly. At lunch time they were joined by half a dozen local cats which Tohru quite happily started to place with.

"So you are visiting your family since its a schooling break. What are you studying?" Kazuma asked.

Mizuki finished off her rice ball before replying, "Teaching. I am going to be a high school teacher."

"Do you enjoy teaching?" Kyoko asked.

Mizuki shrugged, "I don't know yet. I have a small gift for seeing the future. It has become progressively weaker, so I only see things that are related to magic now. However when it was stronger I saw myself as a teacher, so I will do my best to become the teacher I saw."

After lunch Mizuki volunteered to clean up which Kyoko refused. Kazuma chuckled seeing Kyoko so determined wondering what he had gotten himself into. The two women debated both determined to do the washing up. Mizuki tripped over and reach out to grab something to hold her up. Kyo panicked as her hand trailed down his arm and pulled his beaded bracelet off.

Everyone watched as Kyo screamed as he changed into what he called his 'monster' form. Tohru raised her hand to her mouth to hold back vomit. Kazuma ran over to Kyo and retrieved his beads. Kyo was about to put them back on when Kyoko stopped him.

"So this is what you've been hiding," Kyoko whispered in shock.

Kyo shook as his worst fears were realized. Everyone could see that he was a monster.

"Don't look at me!" he screeched.

Kyoko smiled, "You look very scary."

Kyo closed his eyes and flinched as Kyoko touched his front paws.

"What do you think Tohru?" Kyoko asked softly.

"Very scary," Tohru said softly.

"But I think the Kyo I know is still here. I now know that Kyo can be very scary, so I know you can protect your sister," Kyoko said touching Kyo's face. "Will you protect Tohru when I cannot?"

Kyo opened his eyes and growled, "Oh course!"

Kyo was offended to think that Kyoko would doubt him. He looked up at Kyoko and was shocked to see her warm smile.

Tohru smiled, "You sound scary too."

Kyoko smiled warmly, "I will not lie to you. I am shocked, but I would sign my name in blood to keep you here as a part of my family."

Kazuma sat in silence with tears running down his face. He watched Kyo slide the bracelet back on and fall into Kyoko's arms.

"You saw me. Mum never saw me," Kyo sobbed.

Mizuki left when no one was looking. She assumed that they had forgotten that she was there.

"They are going to be fine," Mizuki said with a smile.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

_There it is and I am done for the day. Not bad for fresh out of hospital._


	4. The Wedding

_I had lots of fun researching Japanese culture in this chapter. Well here it is, __**the Wedding**__, I hope you like it._

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Kyoko nervously glanced at Tohru and Mizuki, "I can hardly believe I am doing this."

Mizuki laughed, "Well, you lost your old wedding photos in a fire; and my father is the priest at the Tsukimine temple; and is doing this as a favour for me. He will give you legal documentation of marriage and claim that his father in his declining mental health forgot to process the paperwork when the two of you truly got married two years ago."

Kyoko smiled, "I am so glad we met you."

"There is no coincidence in this world, there is only the inevitable," Mizuki said placing her hands on Kyoko's shoulders. "Tomorrow I board a plane and when I return it would be best if I remained separate from the children. However feel free to visit me at the temple."

Kyoko grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

Checking their kimonos one last time the women went to join the men in the temple. Several of the shine staff who knew about Mizuki's ability were in attendance posing as friends and witnesses to the marriage. Kyoko felt silly in her white kimono, but knew they were going to extremes for the sake of their beloved red haired boy. Much to her embarrassment Mizuki started playing the flute as they entered.

Kyoko and Kazuma bowed to the priest as the priest began purification rites. All fell silent as she and Kazuma mentally prepared themselves for the future. Once the rites were finished Kyoko and Kazuma turned to each other.

"This woman, I marry, no matter what the health situation is; I will love this person; respect this person; console this person; help this person; until death; protecting fidelity; I swear," Kazuma vowed giving her a comforting smile.

Kyoko took a breath and vowed, "This man, I marry, no matter the health situation; I will love this person; respect this person; console this person; help this person; until death; protecting fidelity; I swear."

Kyoko smiled back before they both turned back to the priest.

The priest continued, "Sohma Kazuma, you marry this woman and become her partner.  
>Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death, do you promise to fulfil?"<p>

"I do," Kazuma said his voice stronger than Kyoko thought she could manage.

The priest continued, "Honda Kyoko, you marry this man and become his partner.  
>Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death, do you promise to fulfil?"<p>

"I do," Kyoko said firmly completely proud of herself.

Mizuki then stepped forward with an exquisite black, red and gold sake set. Kazuma took the smallest cup and took three sips before putting it back on the tray. Kyoko picked up the smallest cup and took three sips before putting it back on the tray. They repeated the process with the medium and large cups. Mizuki then picked up the tray and they turned back to the priest.

"I now present this married couple the Honda family," the priest bowed.

Kyoko and Kazuma turned to each other and Kyoko started to panic. Kazuma leaned in and used his hand to hide their faces as they started laughing at each other. Kyoko threw her arms around him and they laughed at each other.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

_Review and let me know your thoughts. I love reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Another chapter this week. Is there a point in their lives you would like me to focus on._

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Watching Tohru skip towards the school yard Kyo followed nervously behind her. He loved her he had decided. She was the perfect picture of a happy bubbly eight year old and sometimes she overwhelmed him. But throughout everything she loved that he was the cat and had insisted on the zodiac and the cat bedtime story for the past week. He had a little sister now and he was determined to prove to Kyoko and Shishou that he would be fine.

"Tohru, be careful or you might fall over," Kyo called out running after her.

Tohru turned around to walk backwards and as if on cue fell over. Kyo sighed and held out a hand to her and she giggled.

"Sorry to make you worry. It was fun," Tohru smiled brightly.

Tohru brushed dust off of her skirt and nervously looked up at the building. She held her hand out to Kyo and together they walked in to the building for their first day at school.

"I hope we make lots of friends," Tohru smiled as they walked up to the front desk.

Behind them Kyoko and Kazuma shared a look of mutual satisfaction. To complete the look of a happy family Kazuma wrapped and arm loosely around Kyoko and tried not to look uncomfortable.

"This is going to work," Kazuma muttered softly.

Kyoko smiled brightly and as they approached the desk loudly said, "They are going to love it here."

The receptionist smiled at that and shuffled some paperwork, "Honda-san?"

"That's us," Kyoko greeted.

"Well, everything seems to be in order," the receptionist said cheerfully.

The receptionist ushered them into the principals office and closed the door behind them. A middle aged man looked up from his computer and stood up with a smile.

"Welcome to Tomoeda Elementry School," the principal greeted. "I am Yamada Kaito, the school principal. So shall we take Kyo and Tohru to their classroom?"

"Yes please," Tohru said glowing with excitement.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

_Review for me_


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back. Today we have characters from Fruits Basket, Cardcaptor Sakura and Junjou Romantica. They are still children, so no yaoi yet!**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

Kyo glanced across the classroom nervously checking Tohru's position. He wished for them to be seated together rather than on opposite sides of the classroom. He was seated next to an obnoxious boy with a liking for tall tales. He unlike Tohru had never been convinced that anything the boy said was true.

As the class was dismissed for break Kyo stood and carefully dodged the clumsy brunette girl. She blushed and stammered an apology. Her purple haired friend came up to him and smiled.

"I am Daidouji Tomoyo and this is Kinomoto Sakura," she introduced herself.

Tohru noticed his discomfort and placed herself next to him, "Are you already making friends?"

Kyo smiled, "I am Honda Kyo."

Tohru smiled in excitement, "I am Honda Tohru, it is nice to meet you."

"Do you like movies?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah," Kyo nodded.

"Will you watch movies I make one day?" Tomoyo asked smiling.

"Sure," Kyo smiled softly.

"Wow, that is amazing. I would love to," Tohru agreed eagerly.

Hearing a bang they noticed a boy lying sprawled on the ground with a group of boys laughing at him. The boy broke down into tears and ran out of the room. To their surprise Sakura stormed up to them and glared.

"How dare you! He has enough going on in his life already. You are bullies! He just lost his parents you meanies!" Sakura shouted as tears leaked from her eyes.

Kyo and Tohru watched the young girl in surprise as the bullies appeared horrified by their own actions. Kyo clenched his fists and ran after the boy. Tohru smiled as she stopped Tomoyo from following.

"Kyo has a lot of experience with being bullied," she told the purple haired girl.

When Kyo found him he was hiding under the stairs. Kyo sat himself next to the boy and wrapped an arm around him.

"People are mean," Kyo said softly.

The boy hiccuped and nodded, "I hate them."

"Hate hurts, better think them stupid than hate them. My Mum told me that," Kyo said softly.

The boy wiped his eyes before looking up at Kyo with wide green eyes.

Kyo moaned and looked away, "No, not the puppy dog eyes."

The boy giggled, "Thank you."

Kyo smiled, "I'm Honda Kyo, but since we're friends call me Kyo. Do you want to meet my sister? Tohru is the nicest person in the world."

The boy nodded slowly, "I'm Misaki, Takahashi Misaki."

Kyo started laughing, "I have met two people named blossom today."

Kyo helped Misaki stand up and they started to walk back to class.

Misaki blushed, "Do you mean Kinomoto-chan?"

Kyo nodded, "She yelled at the bullies."

"She is so cool," Misaki smiled happily.

They walked into the classroom and were attacked attacked by Sakura and Tomoyo. Kyo dodged a hug and accidentally made Sakura fall over.

"Sorry Kinomoto-san," Kyo apologised.

"Kyo doesn't like hugs," Tohru piped up from behind them.

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**Reviews are the greatest rewards.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wrote this, so if I have made any mistakes please let me know. This chapter has content from Fruits Basket, Junjou Romantica and Digimon Frontier. Note: They are still children. No pairings yet.**

**Kitty Cat Boy**

"Honda-kun, could I join you?" a timid boy asked as he left his corner of the classroom.

Kyo looked the boy up and down in surprise. Koichi Kimura was the shyest person in the class and was usually someone who let other people talk.

Kyo nodded slowly, "My sister and I were planning on eating under the stairs if you would like to join us."

Koichi smiled softly, "Thank you Honda-kun."

Kyo pulled out his lunch and left the classroom with the smaller boy following closely behind him. Reaching the stairs Kyo saw that Tohru and Misaki were waiting for him.

"Kimura-san, are you going to be joining us?" Misaki said in excitement.

Koichi nodded and sat himself next to the green eyed boy. They opened up their lunch boxes and Kyo, Tohru and Misaki pulled out computer print outs.

"Shape-shifting in folklore and mythology is often used to trick and hunt humans. The lycanthrope, commonly known as the werewolf, is the most well known of all shape-shifters. The lycanthrope is believed to change with the full moon and infect others through bites. They are a European myth," Misaki read out slowly.

"They sound scary," Tohru whispered.

Kyo petted her head gently, "You go next."

Tohru smiled, "I looked up kitsunes. Kitsunes are a Japanese myth. It is believed that kitsunes are wise and magical. Some call them tricksters and believe they can copy the appearance of humans."

Kyo chuckled, "The Native Americans have a myth about a deer woman. She is said to help women have children. If she encounters a bad person she tramples them to death."

"It's nice she helps with babies," Tohru said deciding that the deer woman was not scary.

Kyo glanced at Koichi and smiled, "Last lunch we decided to look up shape-shifters."

Koichi became wide eyed at being acknowledged and bowed his head in embarrassment.

"We should look up curses next time," Tohru decided.

"Do you want to look up one too, Kimura-san?" Misaki asked softly.

Koichi looked up and seeing the three watching him expectantly, "Alright."

**Kitty Cat Boy**

**Reviewing is an act of kindness.**


End file.
